BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!
by star-girl62626
Summary: It's difficult to get a present for someone who doesn't want anything and Edward is in a dilemma because he is unsure of what to get Bella for Christmas. ExB. Read and review because ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS ARE REVIEWS! Fluffy oneshot.


"BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

_by star-girl62626_

**A/N:MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS! Wrote this yesterday while I was in Malaysia 4 u guys,so sry 4 the crappy editin and spelling and grammar errors. FYI,this is set during BD. Renesmee didn't happen(I dunno why)and Bella has discovered and can control her powers already. Which means Edward can hear her thoughts. Hope u all enjoy it!**

**ALL I WANT 4 CHRISTMAS ARE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer:Stephenie Meyer owns everything. I own nothing.**

_EPOV_

12 days to Christmas. Dammit.

I still didn't know what to get Bella. She already told me at the beginning of December-No presents. Her sweet, but firm voice echoed in my mind, "I don't want anything.I already have you and the rest of forever. There's nothing I'd need,or want." She didn't want me to buy a present for her secretly while she was out Christmas shopping for Charlie and the mutt. Oops, I mean Jacob.

I racked my brain for an idea on what to get expensive jewellry pleased average,shallow minded women**(A/N:No offence to ppl who like jewellry. I like them 2!;D)**, it would just make my Bella mad. A car was out of the question. I could compose a new song for her... but then again, I did already compose a song as Esme's Christmas gift... It was going to be our first Christmas together, I wanted to present her with something since I didn't get her anything last year... An almost expected shudder passed through me. I was still guilty for leaving her**(New Moon)**, yet, I still hadn't been able to make it up to her.

Oh, maybe she'd like a collector's deluxe limited edition copy of _Wuthering Heights_-

_Edward, I'd better not find an expensive present for me when I get home._

She was going to be back in the house in about 2 minutes.I hope that I'll get an inkling on what to get her since I figured that she'd prefer her much-abused, torn and tattered paperback copy of _Wuthering Heights_ with her name scrawled on the cover than a brand new hardcover had more sentimental value in it...

An idea of what to give her for Christmas came to gears in my head rotated rapidly.

I've just figured out what to give Bella.**(Start guessin!)**

~*~

I kissed my Bella's forehead once more before she shot through the thick jungle of trees gracefully.

December 22nd, 3 days before Christmas. Bella had to hunt which left me with exactly 10 hours, 52 minutes and 25 seconds(according to Alice).

I grabbed the fanciest pen I could find and started on Bella's gift.**(Any ****ideas?)**

~*~

Christmas Day. Finally! Today I would find out whether Bella liked my gift or not. Alice wouldn't show me her vision of when Bella received my gift. She thought that me not knowing her reaction to my present would "enhance the mood". Yeah right. Everybody in the family knew that Alice was getting Bella a whole new wardrobe even before she decided on what to get her. Talk about being psychic.

I watched the rest of the Cullens(and Hales)present Bella with their present. I didn't need Jasper's gift to sense that Bella was uncomfortable with the family splurging on her gifts. Although Esme swore that the locket gave Bella was her mother's. Emmet's present for the both of us weren't exactly expensive and Bella was grateful for that(but she did point out that if we were to wear the custom-made 'I'm with him' and 'I'm with her' T-shirts,she'd always have to stand on my left and I would always have to stand on her right so that the arrows beneath the words were pointing in the right direction).

Before she unwrapped my gift, I lead her upstairs to our room to give her some privacy(not from me of course)while she read my present. No doubt Emmet would be eavesdropping since I refused to tell him what I got for Bella.

I held my breath as she tore off the red, green and white wrapper. She was somewhat confused at the two thick book I gave her.

She raised a delicate eyebrow, I wasn't sure if it was at the book itself or the author. "Midnight Sun by _Edward Cullen_?"She read aloud.**(Congrats to ppl who guessed it.)**

_A book? _I heard Emmet think. _Trust Eddie to get Bella a boring gift._

"Handwritten by me," I began. "The only copy that exists. This is my point of view when you became part of my...existence. I thought that you deserved to know what I was thinking since I can hear your thoughts now. Go on, read it!" I encouraged.

Amused, she started reading, her warm golden scanning every cursive word I wrote just days ago. I gazed at her while she read, her elbow propped up on the table,her hands tucked under her cheek.

She finished the 2500-paged book in 6 minutes. Her lips crashed onto mine, impatient to thank me for sharing my thoughts with her.

"What about the second book?" She inquired about the equally thick, un-titled book which was blank.

"That's for us to write the next million chapters of our love story together. I could make another book if the pages aren't suffcient."

She kissed me again, gently this time and drew a pen from the drawer of the wooden writing desk. Flipping to the first page of the empty book, she wrote:

"_BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!_"

**A/N:Like it, hate it, just click on that button below to make my Christmas a happier one!Please?**

**~Sim**

**P.S Happy Belated Birthday to Stephenie who also wrote Midnight Sun. Like I said,I own nothing and Stephenie Meyer owns all.**


End file.
